gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Origins of the Locust
The origins of the locust seem somewhat controversial amongst the fandom, there seems to be two main camps that can be defined thusly "Humans Created the Locust" "Locust are a natural part of Sera and have exsisted for a long time" Lets talk about the first possibility, of a human origin of the Locust. There is evidence at the new hope facility to suggest that humans were altered into locust-like creatures. And the locust queen looks more or less human. What works against this though is the domestication of hollows wildlife, the apparent age of the structures they inhabit, ancient seran mythology, and biological similarity to hollows life (more on this later) Now Lets talk about the second possibility. Apparently the structures of the locust are old, but only appearently it is possible they are newer structures than they look. The locust religion seems deeply related to the life of the planet (rift worms and all that), and the locust seem to fit in biologically with hollows life . . . but what goes against this is some technological similarities to humanity, humanlike locusts, the new hope facility (not as much as the other aspects though). Now here are my thoughts on the biological similarity to other hollows life, for the first theory to work that would mean that the humans at the new hope facility were altered to resemble the life, or possibly with genetics of hollows life . . . why though is unknown, possibly to make the subjects adapted to subterranean life! Of course there is the possibility they naturally evolved in this setting, but I will point out that there are a good may more creatures in the hollows with more than four limbs! My own theory is too long to discuss here, but I believe that understanding this all requires asking the right questions and having the proper realizations the question why did the events at new hope occur, why were they altering humanity to survive in a subterranean environment the realization, even if humanity did create the locust there is a significant subterranean ecosystem on sera. Possibly linked to surface (that one fish shared some biological similarities to hollows creatures) and this ecosystem is definitly NOT the result of humanities mucking about the last question, why did life evolve on sera to have such a wondrous ecosystem underground my final conclusion . . . is that the origins of hte locust are less important than the ultimate question. Because the answer to the question, is the answer to why the locust were down there with BOTH THEORIES. What happens on the surface, that life needs to retreat underground. The answer to this question is at the beginning of both main theories on the locusts origins. Because if humanity created the locust, then this is why. And if the locust evolved naturally this is why. now realize this . . . the underground was destroyed, flooded, no place for life to retreat now. and we have wondered why Adam Fenix sounded so distressed at the destruction of the Hollows. ralok 23:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC)